Arcadia's Legend
by ShadowCyclone
Summary: Everyday is similar to Aoi. She goes to school, gets bullied by the other girls and then returns to her nearly empty home. One day, she nearly gets abducted. But she was saved by her guardian who reveals to her the hidden secret of the world that only a few knew. She will now venture into a world unknown and meet a certain black knight. [ASSISTANCE NEEDED. PM IF INTERESTED]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven/GO/CS. **

**Warning: AU and may contain OOC-ness**

"Whoa~"_ SPLASH!_

"Aww… Aoi-chan fell into a puddle again?" a mocking voice said. "What a pity… But not really."

"Kinako-chan, don't be so mean to Aoi-chan." A softer voice said.

"But _why_, Akane-chan?" Kinako whined. "She's just _such _an _easy_ target."

"You shouldn't bully her just because she seems vulnerable." Akane protested.

"Whatever." Kinako said, brushing Akane aside. "Have fun drying yourself, Aoi_-chan_."

After Kinako left towing Akane along with her, Aoi lifted herself off the ground. Why does this always happen to me? Aoi thought. It's like Kinako hates me. But what did I ever do to her?

_**Another day another adventure. But for Aoi, everyday is the same. She goes to school, gets bullied by the other girls and then returns to her nearly empty home. One day, she nearly gets abducted. But she was saved by her guardian who reveals to her the hidden secret of the world that only a few knew.**_

**~Arcadia's Legend~**

**Chapter 1: Kireinahana**

Aoi walked home, soaked.

"Tadaima!"

She cried when she got home even though she knew no one would answer. She took off her shoes and walked into the living room where she spots her father on the couch, watching television and drinking. Aoi sighed. It's always like this when she gets home; her dad on the couch with the TV on and cans of beer all over the place.

"Oto-san!" Aoi said, nudging him a little. "You should really stop drinking..."

"Shut up!" her father yelled. "I do what I want to!"

Aoi sighed. He was drunk… again. Aoi trudged up to her room and dumped her bag there. She shivered a little. Better get out of these wet clothes. She thought.

She glanced at the clock. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. "I'll be late for work!" She quickly scrambled off to take a quick bath and then dashed off to work.

ﻩﻩﻩ*****ﻩ*****ﻩ*****ﻩ*****ﻩ*****ﻩﻩﻩ

It was pretty late when Aoi's shift finally ended. She needed to get home quickly to prepare dinner for her father. Though the night was still young, the moon was already high in the sky and the stars were shining brightly. Aoi would have liked very much to slow down and enjoy the wonderful surroundings but she had to hurry back.

Suddenly, three men appeared in front of her. Aoi tried to get past them by quickening her pace but one of them caught her by the elbow.

"Where are you going in such a hurry little miss?"

Aoi struggled to free herself from his grasp. "Let me go!"

"Now here's a feisty little one." One of the men got hold of Aoi and thrust a handkerchief over her mouth and nose, making her breathe into it. She struggled to escape but her efforts were in vain. She couldn't break free from the man's iron grip. Bit by bit, she began to feel drowsy. It was only then that she realized that the man must have drugged her.

Her body weakened as her vision began to get blurry. No…I mustn't give in! She thought to herself. I mustn't… give… in… There was a blinding flash of light and she passed out.

ﻩﻩﻩ*****ﻩ*****ﻩ*****ﻩ*****ﻩ*****ﻩﻩﻩ

Aoi woke up at least two hours later to find herself lying on one of the park's benches.

"What?" She wondered. "What in the world am I doing here? How did I get here? What time is it?"

All those questions flew about in her head. She sat upright. "Ow…" Her head hurt as she began to recall what happened. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name. "Aoi… Aoi…"

"Who's there?" She asked. She stood up and immediately regretted what she did. She stumbled and fell. "My head…"

"Aoi…" The voice came again, more persistent this time.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Aoi said, cowering on the ground. She was afraid.

"Don't be afraid, Aoi." The mysterious voice continued. "I'm here to help you."

"Who are you?" Aoi asked again.

"I am your guardian fairy."

"My guardian fairy?" Aoi said. "I have a guardian fairy?"

"Everyone has a guardian, Aoi." Her guardian fairy continued. "In you're case you're guardian is a fairy. I am Kireinahana. But you can call me Hana."

"Ano… Where are you?" Aoi asked.

Hana(her guardian) chuckled. "I'm in your head. I only appear when you are in great danger."

"I see…" Aoi said. "So that bright light, was you?"

"Yes." Hana replied.

"Thank you… for saving me…" Aoi said. "If it wasn't for you I would have…"

"It's okay." Hana said smiling. Then her face got serious. "Another reason why I appeared is because…"

"Wait." Aoi interrupted. "There is another reason?"

"As I was saying…" Hana continued. "I appeared also because you are one of the chosen."

"The chosen?"

"The chosen people are humans who are picked to enter our world." Hana explained. "In our world, the guardian world, balance isn't as stable as in the human world. Every millennium the Council of Guardians will select a few of us, guardians to bring their human bond to Magnolia to help us regain the balance of magic."

"Magic?" Aoi said. She was a little shocked about the news. "But we don't have any magic!"

"You do." Hana said. "But it can only be unleashed when the magical energy in the world is unbalanced. Are you up for it?"

"But… wait… I…!" Aoi protested. But Hana already started chanting a string of magical words and Aoi felt herself being lifted off the ground and when she finally landed again she was in a whole different world. "Huh? Where-?"

Aoi turned around and saw a girl a little older than her with long golden hair with shining blue eyes in a pale pink halter dress that reached her ankles. But what surprised Aoi the most was the pair of glittery see-through wings on the girl's back. "Hana?"

"Welcome to Arcadia~. Home of the guardians."

**A/N: Kireinahana means 'pretty flower'. And Hana means flower.**

**Rei: What in the world am I writing? Uh… **

**Aoi: What is going to happen to me?**

**Rei: Nothing much… (Yet) I don't know what got into me this time… I guess I'd been planning a KyouAoi story for quite some time but I didn't see this coming…**

**Tsurugi: Wait, this is KyouAoi?**

**Rei: Whoops… blew it. Yeah it's KyouAoi. Just that I haven't gotten to the lovey-dovey part yet. XD And I made Nanobana look like a jerk. Don't sue me. **

**Aoi: Please review even though you don't like the story.**

**Rei: I hope you like it though. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! So sorry for the really late update! This chapter was really hard for me to write (all cuz of the 'legend') and the legend might be really normal. Not anything snazzy or whatever but.. hope you all like it! And thanks for all you guys who read and reviewed!**

**As usual before I start... Tsurugi-kun, disclaimer please.**

**Tsurugi: Author-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO or its characters especially not ME. She only owns the plot and a few guardians. **

**Thank you! Now on with the story!**

"_The italic text in the inverted commas is Hana telling Aoi about the legend."_

* * *

Aoi turned around and saw a girl a little older than her with long golden hair with shining blue eyes in a pale pink halter dress that reached her ankles. But what surprised Aoi the most was the pair of glittery see-through wings on the girl's back. "Hana?"

"Welcome to Arcadia. Home of the guardians."

**Chapter 2: The Legend**

Aoi stood there, stunned for a moment. She was shocked to see Hana close up. She turned herself 360 degrees to look at her surroundings. "This is…" Aoi gasped. "This place is beautiful!"

"It is isn't it?" Hana said, smiling. "I suppose I should introduce myself properly. My name is Kireinahana, the youngest daughter of the Earth King and the Flower Princess. And your guardian as well, of course."

"Wow." Was all Aoi could say.

"I know right." Hana grinned.

"How many siblings do you have, Hana?" Aoi asked. "I mean because you're the youngest and all…"

"I have two older sisters and one older brother." Hana answered. "Let's head over to Magnolia. All of the humans have to gather there for a meeting with father. It's not far from here."

"Wait!" Tell me about the legend first!" Aoi shouted.

"Oh… That's right… I haven't told you yet." Hana said sheepishly scratching her head a little. "It is a long story… It all began a millennium ago…"

"_At that time there was only one large city in Arcadia. My great-great grandfather was the ruler of the kingdom at that time. Magic was pretty balanced during those times as well. But there came a time where he had to choose the next heir to the throne of Arcadia. _

_OJii-chan was a very fair ruler. He wanted the best person to be his heir. So, he had a little test to test the integrity of each candidate. He made each one of them tell him what they thought of him not knowing that he could read minds. _

_Each one of the candidates told him they thought of him as a good ruler and their role model. But the truth is they thought nothing of a sort. Out of all ten candidates only one of them stood out. _

_He told ojii-chan what exactly he thought of him no matter how bitter it was. But he also added that he respected him even with all his faults. Ojii-chan was very satisfied with this candidate's answer and picked him to be the next heir to the throne. _

_Of course the others weren't satisfied with his decision and started a rebellion against the authorities. Since the whole group of candidates was made out of capable magic users, they launched an attack on the castle. _

_Ojii-chan got really mad at them and sent the whole lot of them to the infinite prison which they could never escape from. But the lock of the prison weakens every century, providing chances of escape and two centuries after the incident, one of them broke free._

_He attacked the main castle and cut off its connections to the west of the country which became what we now know as 'The Country of the West: Acalypha'. _

_A century later, another of them broke out. This time taking the east side of Arcadia. These events continued until Arcadia was spilt into five parts. Mangnolia, the center city, Nirvana, the north town, Calcula, the East town, Antratica, the South town and Acalypha, the west._

_The great was between these towns caused the unbalance of magic in Arcadia."_

"Well that's roughly how the story goes." Hana concluded. "I can't remember the story very well myself. Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Aoi sympathized.

"Now let's go!" Hana said. She tugged Aoi along the grassy green pathway to the nearby city. As they entered the streets of the busy city, Aoi was mesmerized. She had never seen such a grand city before. The streets were lavishly decorated with streamers, banners and anything colorful, you name it!

"Wow! The city's even prettier up close!" Aoi stated in awe. "Is there going to be a festival of some sort?"

"Well…" Hana bit her lip. But she didn't stop pulling Aoi through the streets until they finally arrived at their destination, the castle. Stopping for a moment Hana turned to Aoi. "I have to leave you on your own for now. But don't worry. You should be able to meet people like yourself inside the main hall."

"How do I find the main hall?"

"Just go straight through the door with the golden roses on its frame. You can't miss it." Hana smiled.

"O-Okay…" Aoi said. She was nervous. What if she couldn't get along with the others?

"You'll be fine." Hana assured her. She gave Aoi thumbs up.

Aoi nodded and pushed open the castle's main doors in front of her. Following Hana's instruction, she entered the room with the golden roses on the door frame. Upon walking in something, or rather someone unpleasant caught her eye.

"Ah! Look at that!" A mocking voice shouted. "It's Aoi-chan!"

"Kinako…"

"To think that even you would have a guardian." Kinako said. Her voice was sweet but full of venom in every syllable. "But you definitely need one. You get into lots of trouble because of your clumsiness!" Saying that, Kinako deliberately stuck her foot out, making Aoi trip.

"Ouch!" Aoi couldn't help but groan out loud. It's not the first time she'd been treated like this. "_Why is it always me?_" Aoi thought. Kinako pulled her to her feet and pushed her to where a teal hair girl was standing.

The teal haired girl, Beta caught Aoi and shoved her in Kinako's direction. "Watch where you're pushing people, missy!" She snapped at Kinako.

"Well you can shut your mouth blue head!" Kinako hissed. Beta countered the statement with another one of her insults and soon a full fledged fight was underway. During on of Kinako's violent reactions to Beta's insult, the yellow head shoved poor Aoi, who was nearest to her, down.

"Aaah!" Aoi shut her eyes. She was expecting to hit the ground but it never came. "_Eh?_" She opened her eyes to find two golden orbs staring down at her own blue orbs. "AAAH!" She screamed and jumped one foot away from the stranger. "W-W-Who are y-y-you?"

"Is that how you treat someone who just saved you from falling?" The navy-haired teen asked. "Fine then. Suit yourself."

He was about to walk away but Aoi stopped him. "Sorry. I was just surprised. That's all. Thanks for saving me. I'm Aoi by the way. Sorano Aoi."

"Tsurugi Kyousuke." The teen answered. An awkward silenced followed.

"Ah… so… may I know who's your guardian?" Aoi said in an attempt to break the awkwardness between them. "Kirenahana is my guardian."

"My guardian is Lancelot."

"Lancelot huh? How's he like?"

"He's okay. I guess."

However, Aoi soon discovered that Tsurugi wasn't the easiest person to get along with. _"This is going to be a very long day…" _Aoi thought.

_**Meanwhile, elsewhere…**_

"I hope Aoi gets along well with the others…" Hana mumbled. She was wandering around in Magnolia, having absolutely nothing to do until Aoi got out from the meeting.

"I see you sent your bond as well this time?" A voice from behind her said.

"Well yeah." Hana replied simply. She didn't even have to turn around to know who the voice belonged to. "What about you Lancelot?"

* * *

**Well... that went pretty smoothly. Who am I kidding that did not go so well. I don't feel even a bit bad for making Kinako so mean. xD As for Beta... well you know Beta. Hope you liked it. Review if you did! If you don't, just review anyway! **

**Btw there will be other pairings other than KyouAoi as well. Mostly crack pairings. No yaoi though. xD Let me give you an example... Taiyou x Koumei! XD **

**Look forward to the next chapter which I will update somewhere in the next century... Just kidding. But it might take a while anyway. I have school stuff to attend too.**


End file.
